The Other Side of Friendship
by Blowing Wind
Summary: In a night of passion, the thin line of friendship and lover is no more than a blur. SyaoranXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Other Side of Friendship

**Author:**Blowing wind

**Characters/Pairing:**Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Word Count:** 2185

**Rating:**M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamps.

**Summary:**In a night of passion, the thin line of friendship and lover is no more than a blur.

X

I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
here.

Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here.

When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Hello goodbye: Here in Your Arms

X

Two bodies moving frantically as pants and moans filled the room. The creaking of the bedspring was only an added noise to the excitement as a pair of amber orbs closed over in a release. The muscular body dropped onto the mattress as heavy breathing turned into laboring ones.

A slim feminine finger trailed a path down the chest of her lover as she sighed in contentment. Her naked body pressed intimately against his and her nipples was already pebbled hard despite her recent coupling minutes ago.

"Syaoran, that was amazing." She breathed out with a smile.

Li Syaoran grinned as he kissed her temple all the while pulling her glorious body closer. She was the typical women he usually picks up from bars as well as some of his classes at Tomoeda University. Being the typical college student he was instead of the heir to the Li Empire he undoubtedly has to be in the near future, Li Syaoran definitely took the meaning of 'Live your life to the fullest' to a new possibility.

His eyes darted to the glowing neon colored clock on the stand and grimaced. He had exactly twenty minutes to get to his next class, Psychology, before Professor Norman, grilled his ass over the fire again. He began to disentangle himself from the redhead goddess and look around for his clothing. He spotted his black button down shirt and picked it up only to find half of the buttons missing. Damn, this must have been his fifth shirt this week. Cursing softly, he stood up and walked toward his closet.

"Sorry to rush you, Vevica, but I got class in twenty minutes." He said as he rummaged through his closet for another shirt and began to pull his slacks on. The said woman in question narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" she said slowly and deliberately as she got off the bed. Her naked body was in full view and Syaoran suppressed a groan. "What did you just called me?"

Syaoran mentally groan. He had called the wrong name, again. When will he ever learn? "Vanessa?" he pursed his lips after a brief pause.

The redhead's eyes narrowed into a slit as she gathered her clothing and began to get dress. He mentally sighed in relief.

Safe.

The unexpected slap to his cheek was so sudden that he did not have time to react.

Not.

"It's Veronica, asshole." The redhead spit at him before whirling at him and exit through the door followed by a loud bang. Syaoran rubbed his aching cheek.

"Veronica. Should have known. Damn it." He grumbled as he picked up his backpack and grabbed his keys before leaving to class.

X

X

X

A pair of emerald eyes sparked with anger as students around the campus avoided the area around her completely. The death waves radiating from her being was hard to ignore, especially when it was directed towards any male who dared to infiltrate her bubble.

Sakura Kinomoto, the genius extraordinaire, was at her wits end when her partner decided not to show up for class, again, and this time, the jerk did not even text her to tell her ahead of time. She has always had zero tolerance for tardiness, but she would go berserk over abandonment. Just like what Li Syaoran done to her this morning. She ought to find him and wring his puny neck with her bare hand.

Speaking of the jerk, Sakura zeroed her eyes on the sleek black Mercedes pulling into the parking lot of the University. Marching towards her target, Sakura could already picture a red dot on the back of his head and her hand poised over the throwing darts. Despite her five-foot-five-frame, she was surprisingly fast when chasing her target. Within seconds, she was exactly three feet away from Li Syaoran and within milliseconds; she had kicked him in the shin hard enough to knock a bull down.

He cursed loudly and grabbed his injured shin as he swung around quickly in fighting stance. His amber eyes darted around from side to side looking for the pipsqueak who had dared to kick him. When he found none, confusion swept over his face. A loud growl caught his attention and he lowered his eyes down and down to meet Sakura's.

Syaoran chuckled when he found his best friend fuming, steams rising from her ears as she shot him one of those glare that could freeze up the entire Atlantic Ocean.

"Sak, just the person I was looking for." He said enthusiastically and grabbed her for a hug.

"So your eyes weren't glued to Eva Greene's gigantic plastic boobs since you got out of the car?" Sakura asked with a raised brow as Syaoran chuckled uncomfortably.

"You saw?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The whole entire school witnessed it." She shot back with a scowl.

"What can I say? I'm caught." Syaoran answered with an unrepentant grin. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell were you? You ditched me this morning." Sakura asked, although she already had an idea just what had kept him busy all morning.

"Well you see, I got a date with this girl and we stayed up talking most of the night about her childhood and her fear of loosing--"

"--her panties?" Sakura cut him off as she fished out a red thong by the string and held it up for him to see. Syaoran had always pride himself in being a man, so it was an incredibly painful moment for him when he felt hot blush creeping up his cheeks.

"It's not mine." He blurted out seconds later and some students walked by held back a giggle.

Sakura suppressed a grin. "I didn't say it was yours."

"It belonged to…to…to…" he trailed off.

"Veronica?" Sakura supplied helpfully.

"Was that her name?" he asked with a scrunched up brows. Sakura heaved a sigh as she threw the red thong at his chest and glared at him. She should be used tot his by now, yet he continued to amuse her with his daily wits of 'Who-did-I-screw-last-night'.

"The least you could do is getting her name right. Is that her handprint on your cheek?" Sakura asked as she leaned in closer to inspect the faint red marks marring his flesh.

"Maybe she clawed me in her moment of passion." He replied with a smirk.

"Or maybe she just slapped you because you called out the wrong name again." Sakura countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Damn you know me well." Syaoran said with the same smirk as he snaked his arm around her shoulder and began walking.

"I have had seven years to do so." Sakura said with an annoyed smile. "I also know that you're still afraid of spiders, you still watch Sesame Street and enjoy finger-painting."

"You're my soul mate." Syaoran said with a mock smile as he clutched his chest dramatically. Sakura could not help it. She burst out laughing at his antic.

"You're unbelievable." She said as they head towards the auditorium for their Psychology lecture.

"That's why you love me. I can proof it too." He countered as he rolled up his sleeve and showed her the faint mark and Sakura rolled his eyes. "You left a mark on me. Like a brand of ownership."

"Ass, you fell out of the tree after you attempted to climb up the tree after me, even though you didn't know how."

Syaoran grimaced. "You're here. That should count for something."

"And here I thought I skipped a few grades because of my intelligence." Sakura remarked dryly.

"Aw, I love you." He said at last and smacked a loud kiss to her lips.

"Shut up."

X

X

X

The lecture was not that bad, Sakura assured herself despite the twitching of her brows. She should have gotten used to it already. After all, the pattern still continued after seven years.

"Why don't you just strip already?" Sakura muttered underneath her breath as the blond across from them lifted her shirt up her bared tummy until the edge of her red bra was showing. Syaoran, the ass, was enjoying the view, and with blowing kisses and winks that the blond sent his way, so was she.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He murmured back. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Typical male.

"Now I missed what Professor Norman was saying." Sakura grumbled.

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances. If there are any reactions, lets nature take its course." He answered and when Sakura raised a brow at him, he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Complete summary of what he just said."

"I think you're confusing Norman's words with your perverted mind." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran just smiled.

X

X

X

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Sakura snapped as soon as the doubled door slammed shut in her shocked face as she stood alongside with Syaoran. He just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin.

"Sorry about that." He said while she narrowed her eyes at him. Sakura growled, and before she could help it, her clenched fist raised and clipped Syaoran neatly on his shoulder while he recoiled and cursed. "Damn Sak, I said I was sorry." He grumbled while rubbing the sore spot.

"Sorry my foot. You did that on purpose." She shrieked and hit him again.

"Okay, okay, so it was funny. What did you expect me to do?" he countered. Sakura could not believe what she had witnessed today. After the little blond debacle, the slut decided to get naughty and took pictures of her breasts in multiple shots before passing it down the seats to where she and Syaoran had sat. Too bad Sakura had to look when Syaoran showed it to her. Well, blame it on her being only seventeen and in college already compare to nineteen year old Syaoran, but for her defense, she had never seen such an image before, so it was natural that she reacted with a loud shriek of 'Gross' before chucking the phone away from her. Too bad her aim was off and it had hit professor Norman straight in the face. The whole auditorium was dead quiet and seconds later, Syaoran was laughing out of his mind and pointing fingers at Norman and at her, barely stringing coherent sentences together. Among the laughter that followed, Syaoran was the loudest.

"Gee, maybe you should just keep it to yourself and jerk off on it later?" Sakura said irritated.

Syaoran's mouth gaped opened. "Did you just say jerk off?" he questioned with astonishment.

"Yes I did. You got a problem with that?" she answered in a belligerent tone.

Syaoran chuckled. "No ma'am." He slid his arm around her shoulder and dragged her towards his waiting car. "So what if we got kicked out of the damn lecture? Norman is a prick and it's not as if he could actually teach anything that we can't get from the textbook anyway--"

"If you bother to read them." Sakura cut in with a grumble.

" You're the smartest person I know and you don't need some prick with a piece of paper for a diploma tell you what's wrong and what's right." Syaoran said, ignoring her comment with a grin. Sakura was amazed to say the least. He had managed to turn something negative that she found embarrassing into something in his favor, as if it was the teacher's fault that they were not able to learn anything.

"You're unbelievable." Sakura finally said with a smile.

"I know. I'll make it up to you." Syaoran said with a glint in his eyes. "How bout some Triple Chocolate Mousse Delight?"

Sakura bit her lips. "Make it two Triple Chocolate Mousse Delight and a shake and you got yourself a deal."

X

X

X

X

Author note: Out of my boredom and writer block for my other stories, I came up with this brand new story that refused to leave me alone. Hopefully, I get my groove back soon and start writing again.

I would love to know what you readers think out there so if you have any feedback or criticism, feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Other Side of Friendship

**Author:**Blowing wind

**Characters/Pairing:**Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Word Count:** 3,136

**Rating:**M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamps.

**Summary:**In a night of passion, the thin line of friendship and lover is no more than a blur.

X

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

**Flyleaf:** All Around Me

X

X

Sakura slammed her fingers against the snooze button loudly as the alarm ceased to stop. It was Friday evening and she had just finished all of the projects that's due on Monday along with homework and other reading materials assigned by her professor. Can't a girl just get a couple of hours of shut eye?

Total silence greeted her once her fingers hit the right button. Sakura sighed with happiness before she snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth of the blanket. Seconds later when she was in between dreamland, her phone chirped loudly. Sakura was determined to go back to sleep and just ignore whoever was on the other line. She was stuck with the quote of 'If you ignore something, it will go away.'

It did. Total silence once more and Sakura mentally thank the lord above.

Gone once more.

Minutes later, a loud bang on her front door woke her up instantly. She was so tempted on ignoring it like she did with the alarm clock and the phone, but the loud insistent banging was hard to ignore and it was driving her insane. Groggily, Sakura grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her body before walking toward the door to give whoever on the other side a piece of her very tired, but angry mind.

She found Syaoran on the other side dressed to impress in his dark jeans and dark green button down shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. His golden brown hair was messy and out of order like usual in that sexy messed up style that drove women to him like moth to flame.

He was grimacing at her. Sakura frowned. What? She just got out of bed. His eyes traveling from her auburn bed hair to her baggy white Tomoeda University down to her sweatpants and sock covered feet.

"What are you wearing?" Syaoran asked as he barged his way into her dorm.

"Of course, come in and have a cup of tea." Sakura said sarcastically as she shut the door behind her. "And I'm wearing my pajama because I was in bed."

"It's nine o'clock on a Friday night, Sak." Syaoran pointed out with a 'duh' look on his face.

"I know it's a Friday, and for your information, some of us had to stay up late nights to study to keep our scholarship, so that's why we catch our sleep on weekends." Sakura said with a glare.

"Well, catch your sleep tomorrow. Right now, we're going to a party at the Houston Mansion. Biggest party of the year." Syaoran said as he rummaged through her closet and grimaced at the pieces of clothing he pulled out.

"I don't want to go to parties, and I don't care how big they are." Sakura complained as she snuggled herself on the sofa with the blanket covered body. "Let me sleep."

Syaoran sighed loudly and yanked the blanket away from Sakura as she gave a shriek. He tossed the piece of cloth aside and heaved her up onto his shoulder before heading toward the shower. He dumped her into the bathtub and unceremoniously turned on the shower and yanked the curtains closed with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wakey, wakey." He said in a sing-a-long voice as Sakura screeched from the cold water along with not-so-subtle colorful curses at him. He ignored them like he did always when his best friend was the killing mood. "I'll pick out your clothes." He said before walking toward the door and pulled it shut, but he could not resist goading her a bit more. "Don't take too long." He said and was instantly rewarded with a flying Herbal Essences shampoo bottle at his head. He ducked easily and pulled the door closed behind him.

Syaoran went back to Sakura's closet and pulled out some clothes. He shook his head at the casual clothing. She has tons of polo's and short sleeves tee shirt and jeans and Capri's. He shook his head. Sakura was such a casual girl after all, so it was obvious that she would stick to nothing too revealing. So imagined his surprised when he found a pair of short white jeans skirt buried underneath the pile of clothes along with a red low cut silk sleeveless blouse, and a black lace g-string.

Well, well, look what he found here. Syaoran grinned and held up the panties for inspection. It was probably a gift from one of her friends from high school who gave it to her as a go-away college present. The girl he knew never would have caught dead wearing anything as 'vile' as this. He chuckled and grabbed the clothes that he found and strode to the bathroom.

He found her still in the shower but in a better mood. She was humming a low tune and was too busy to hear him coming in through the noise of the shower. He was planning on leaving the clothes by the countertop and before he knew what he was doing, his eyes strayed toward the curtain and he found himself staring at the shadow of her curves. His guy friends had always commented on her body and it took Syaoran a while to even believe that his best friend had curves. Sakura had always wear clothes that are not baggy but they hid her curves well enough and factored in that he knew her for so long that it did not occurred to him.

His eyes traveled from the shadowed of the tip of her breasts down to the slope of her flat stomach, the arch of her backside downward to her long shapely legs and finally to her small feet. Syaoran gulped for air as she lifted her arms up to lather her hair and her upper body. He felt heat radiating through his body, but chalked it up to feeling like a peeping tom for looking at his best friend that way. He exited the room as fast as lightning.

Sakura rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before shutting off the water and grabbed a towel from the nearby hanger. The warm temperature had done wonder for her mind and she found herself somewhat awake. Stepping out from the bathtub, she found the pile of clothes on the counter top and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Syaoran to find the clothes that she tried so hard to hide. She had even forgotten all about those until now. The jerk went through her closet again.

There was a reason why she did not want to wear them. One: when her friend gave them to her to wear for her going away party, she did not have the right curves to fill it out since she was only sixteen when she graduated. The skirt was super short and the blouse was cut way too deep to be considered proper. Two: now that she had developed some curves over the summer, Sakura was afraid that they were going to show more than they hide and therefore attentions might be on her. Three: someone might get the wrong idea that she would try to seduce Syaoran with her provocative outfit, and the list goes on and on.

Then again, what are the odds that she might actually have a chance to wear this for the first time? She obviously could not wear it as casual clothing, too offensive for churches and too tame for strip club. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she made her resolve. Letting the towel drop onto the floor, she lathered on some lotion and her face bloomed with heat as she spotted the black lace g-string. Pulling it on was less embarrassing since she did it as quickly as she can. Next was the skirt. Now the blouse was a little tricky. She tried with the bra on and it was not suited so her next best option was to go bra-less. Her hair was drying up nicely into loose ringlets that she did nothing but wait for it to dry and sprit some hairspray into it. She kept her face bare of any make up since she was not a big fan and would probably ended up injuring herself because of poking mascara stick into her eyes or something worst. She was glad that the bags underneath her eyes were gone though a hint of blush refused to leave her cheeks. Her lips were a rosy shade of pink as usual and Sakura decided that this was as good as she was going to get.

Opening the door, she found Syaoran lying across her sofa lazily while he surfed the channel. Rolling her eyes at his typical behavior, she went to get her shoes, the only pair of black heels that she owned, and slipped them on. Clearing her throat, she waited for Syaoran to look up.

"Let's get this over with." She said in an annoyed tone but stopped short when Syaoran kept staring at her. "What?" she asked in a defensive tone.

He was quiet before blurting out. "You got boobs."

Sakura's face flushed into millions of colors as she opened her mouth only to close it again. "W--I--So does every female." She replied snappily.

Syaoran gazed at her for a few long minutes before he chuckled. "So it seems. Come on. The party has already started." He said before getting off the couch and went out leaving her to lock the door.

X

X

X

X

The party was nothing short of wild. Since this was her second time going to college party, she was still relatively new to the whole alcohol everywhere she turn, people in heated make out sessions, cigarettes hanging from every fingers and provocative dance moves that got her blushing in under five seconds straight. What a party.

Syaoran seemed to be right in his element with his posse of females and athletes of a teammate. He was reluctant to leave for the time he went to greet his friends but she had all but booted him away. Sakura had figured that she was going to hide somewhere quiet and go unnoticed until Syaoran was ready to go. After all, she did that at the first party.

She felt completely out of place as she realized that what she was wearing was considered way too cover up when she spotted girls in their panties and boobs hanging out braless. Her father would have disapproved of her coming here tonight if he ever found out and her brother would surely wring her neck and keep her home school until she's old enough to get married. Shuddering at her brother's menace face, Sakura considered that hiding was the best solution. It's was either that or hanging around Syaoran like those females. Not a very hard choice there, she thought with disgust.

She founded a secluded room upstairs at last after many catcalls and lewd comments about what could be done to her body. She decided to let it go since none of those guys had touched her yet. Closing the door with a quiet click, though it was useless since the music was blasting loudly from the speaker drowning everything else.

Looking around the room, she concluded that it was someone's bedroom. With a relatively queen size bed, a lamp, and a table, it was pretty neat. Sakura decided that maybe she should just rest here for the duration of the night. After all, who knows how long Syaoran would be before he found her. So she situated herself on the comfortable bed and closed her eyes.

'_Just for a few minutes…'_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

X

X

X

X

The sharp knock on the door was what woke Sakura up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she glanced at her phone. 5 missed calls were on the LCD screen and she flipped it over to see that they were all from Syaoran. The last call was at one forty-three and now it's…Sakura groaned. It was almost an hour ago. The knock on the door continued and Sakura hurriedly shut her phone off intending on finding Syaoran so that she could go home.

She yanked the door opened only to find Syaoran standing on the other side of the room…pissed drunk.

He was barely standing up straight, his movement sluggish and he was gazing at her through hooded eyes.

"Hey babe." He slurred as he pushed his way in and shut the door behind him. Sakura eyed him with narrowed gaze. He was drunk alright, worst than drunk. He was wasted. Sakura knew that if he tries anything, despite his status as her best friend, she was entitled to knock him on his ass until he came to his senses. After all, her black belt was not only for show.

"Syaoran, you're drunk." She stated as she rubbed her eyes. Now she has to drive him to his apartment. Great. Just great.

"And you're beautiful." He said in return as he lifted his finger and trailed them down suggestively from the side of her face to her neck. Her skin prickled as goose bumps dotted her flesh.

"Syaoran." Sakura said slowly.

He grinned. "In a minute, you'll be screaming my name in stead of saying it."

Sakura flushed hard as she understood the implication of the words. This was not her best friend talking. It was a word of a drunken man. Her eyes became wary as his fingers trailed down from her neck to the exposed skin of her shoulder, his eyes never left hers. Sakura felt the burning in the pit of her stomach as her breath became shorter and shorter. He was doing things to her body, things that she was foreign too and inexperience at. He took a step forward and she took a step back until her back hit the wall. She was trapped in between a rock and a hard place. Her conscience told her to push him away but a small part of her, a small voice rose above the rest telling her that she may never get the chance like this again. To become a woman by the hand of someone she trusted the most. She had never thought of loosing herself to anyone, yet, the idea was now starting to form in her mind.

His lips came crashing down on hers. Soft yet hard. Skillful yet unyielding as he captured hers expertly and engaged her tongue in a dance. She could taste the alcohol he intake, but she also tasted the scent of sandalwoods and spice that filled her head with erotic images, images that she would rather not have in her mind. She opened her mouth to protest but he took the opportunity to slips his tongue deeper into her moist mouth and took his fill. It was addicting how kissing could be, especially when Syaoran was involve and Sakura found herself floating in a sea of ecstasy. He was everywhere. While his tongue skillfully maneuvered itself in her mouth, his hands were busy kneading her shoulders, her waist and sliding itself underneath the soft silk of her blouse to touch her warm skin with his scorching hands.

It was too much. He was surrounding her with so much heat that she had to break away from the kiss. Yet, he never stopped kissing her as his lips traveled down to her neck, lips brushing gently against her earlobe, teeth nipping softly against her flesh as he darted his tongue out to suck on her pulse every now and then.

Sakura paid attention to his fingers. They were now traveling up the span of her waist up to the underside of her breasts, caressing them softly with feather touches that nearly drove her insane. She was nearly surprised when it was her fingers that reached up to undo the first button of her blouse. The silk parted delicately showing a river of her pale flesh to his naked eyes. He looked at her hungrily before she guided his hand to the second button and it came loose, third and fourth until she was revealed to him, naked from the waist up. He pushed the flimsy material of her blouse away and it landed on the floor in a pool around her feet.

"Beautiful." Syaoran murmured out as he ducked to lavish her shoulder with wet kissed. His hand traced the contour of her lithe body and he gently closed one hand against her breast and gave a gentle squeeze. Sakura closed her eyes and bit back a moan. The damp heat of his mouth sent electrical currents down her body in delicious quivers that she could not help but run her fingers through his hair and urged him closer until there were no spaces in between them.

It was like floating in between fantasy and reality. His presence was overwhelming yet she could not help but response to him. His ministrations on her breasts were still in progress and it was driving her insane. With so much need and desire pooling inside her, Sakura yanked the material of his shirt away from his body. She didn't care that the buttons were popping off, hitting her like bullets, nor did she care that she was letting him doing things to her that she should be stopping.

She had made her decision when he picked up his head from her breasts and gazed into her emerald orbs. His were filled with so much passion and hers with so much love that both clashed with different emotions.

'_I love him.' _Sakura thought as she nodded her head. '_I love him…so much._'

With that thought firmly in place, she let him dragged her down onto the bed and into the sea of passions and ecstasy.

X

X

X

X

Author's Note: I would love to know what you readers think out there so if you have any feedback or criticism, feel free to ask.


End file.
